


How I became a slave

by Writerofthefuture



Series: Sex with Monsters [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Fingerfucking, Goblins, Hand Jobs, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sex with Monsters, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthefuture/pseuds/Writerofthefuture
Summary: Traveling in these woods anything can happenI just never thought I'd be spending the rest of my days as a sex slave to a pack of goblins





	1. Mistaken for safety

It was a dark cold night , I was walking through the woods. I could see my breath fog up in front of my face. I wished that I had a thicker jacket I was freezing , just then it started raining pouring down rain. I was immediately soaked , just my lucky day I guess. I started running I'm not sure where to since there wasn't any towns for a couple miles and there was no way I could run there in such a short time. I saw a cave up ahead and ran to it. Getting out of the rain was a relief. Maybe I could start a fire, I looked around the cave was empty at the entrance there wasn't boulders or any rocks , almost as if someone had cleared it. I stepped further in the cave there was foot prints in the dirt of bare feet? I followed them , I saw a light up ahead a fire, it was getting warmer too. I walked towards it the light was just around the corner I paused at the edge. There were voices but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I stood there for a moment but suddenly I recognized the way there were speaking, barefeet , they were goblins. My stomach filled with acid it bubbled in my gut, I tried as quietly as possible creeping back. My back hit something behind me I reached my hand back expecting to feel the wall of the cave. Instead I felt the hot flesh of a goblin. I turned the goblin was a head shorter than me they had dark green skin and big jagged ears that stuck out one ear had a gold ring pierced through it. They were grinning at me licking their lips as they eyed me up and down. They grabbed my throat and threw me against the wall. My hand automatically came up to my throat in protest but I couldn't pry his fingers free.

He grabbed a handful of my hair, I screamed , he dragged me around the corner. My wet clothes picked up dirt from the cave it stuck to me turning into mud. He tossed me at the feet of the others . The laughed sneering at me. I looked up ,there was a purplish goblin who's large teeth hung out of their mouth, they were larger than the one who found me . They had a large gold hoop hanging out their nose like that of a cow and two smaller ones in both their ears. There was another goblin on either side of him one of them was green like the one before but their left ear had been cut off half way jagged as if cut off with a knife in a struggle and their eye had a scar going a crossed it so that it was cloudy as if blinded.The other goblin was yellowish and the smallest of the four their tounge hung out the side of their mouth like a puppy.He was perhaps the youngest their ears were also much smaller and their eyes dark almost a black , with pupils as huge as saucers .

~~~~~~~~~~~

I never been more frightened than right now . Maybe that time my younger brother ran out to the fields durning a storm ,to get up a rake he had forgotten. It was pouring down rain much like it was this night. He had held it up right and had started running back,when lighting had struck , clinging to the metal rod he had held in his hands. I had never ran so fast, those seconds felt like hours in which, I was forever running unable to reach him. When I finally did I bent down beside him and held him in my arms, he was so small only about eight years. I carried him to the house and laid him at my fathers feet. My mother doted on him for days , wiping the sweat from his brow and spooned him soup. My father blamed me for his injuries and I blamed myself . I feared then for my brother that he would never open his eyes again. When he did mother cried for joy and father hugged him. I did not visit him in his recovery and he did not ask for me. He was just trying to get out of the rain, similar night to that seeking shelter , but now it was I, I feared for .


	2. Meeting my new friends

The biggest goblin pressed its grimy foot on to my stomach squishing my guts, I retched in pain spiting up the empties on to its foot. It looked down at me and grimaced it lifted its foot into the air and shook it , my stomach acids flew in multiple directions around the cave. The smallest one licked me a crossed the face my hair stuck up from the spit. It continued to lick me, my arm, my chest , then my leg before it found the spot it was looking for. The blinded green one forced me to open my legs holding my ankles . While the yellow one slipped under and began furiously licking my crotch. I Squirmed , kicking my legs and trying to pull my self back but I was only able to grab handfuls of dirt, I tossed them in the good eye of the goblin. It dropped my legs and rubbed its eye with its fist. The other two laughed, the yellow one griped hard into my thighs digging its claws in, it shoved its face in further. Wrapping its big mouth around the bulge that was unwilling forming in my pants. The one who had dragged me stepped in behind my head suddenly its cock slapped my face. It was a darker green then the rest of it, the smell of was like some one had taken a pile of trash and lit it on fire. The laughed at my disgust. It grabbed my head pulling it back, the were hitting my lips with the tip of their cock, I refused to open my mouth keeping it shut as tight as I could. The creature growled showing its distaste, the other creature on my crotch teeth started ripping a massive hole in my pants. My cock sprung out of the opening standing at attention, The goblin eyed it licking their lips, the licked a stripe up the side of it, before wrapping their mouth around the head. I moaned , the other goblin toke the opportunity to stick its cock in my open mouth, shoving it deep I choked and gagged on it. It tasted like sweaty old socks, I felt more acid start rising. It thrust its cock almost all the way out so only its head was in my mouth and then it slammed all the way back in so that its balls slapped me in the face. The one on my dick put me entirely in it mouth its long tongue was wrapping around it like a snake squeezing it and pumping it up and down. 

The other two goblins were fondling themselves, the blind ones cock was fat and stocky shorter than the one with its cock in my mouth but thicker than it. It was stroking it with both hands , pumping it through its hands by making a hole with them. I turned my head to look at the purple one it was rubbing its crotch looking at the yellow goblin working on me, it reached into its pants and pulled out the biggest cock I had ever seen it had to be two arms length and as thick as a log. It was limp but slowly getting harder, he was stroking it much slower than the other enjoying the show. I started to feel dizzy watching its hand go over its dick, my throat started to feel warm, hot like the inside of my throat


	3. Acceptance

My throat opened up for it, I reached my hand up and touched the creatures balls they were surprisingly smooth the creature moaned. It put its hand into my hair and pushed my head pulling me closer to its cock. The yellow goblin yanked the remainders of my pants off , while one of the other goblins ripped my shirt and tore it into pieces so that now I was completely nude. They hoisted my legs up and the creature went to licking my hole just as furious as it did my dick. It wiggled its tongue in past my entrance, Its tongue touched my prostate and my cock bounced with interest. The goblin beside me cock spurted all over my chest covering me in it sticky cum. A few moments ago I would of been in complete agony wishing them to stop but now I was begging for it, my hand was down on my dick stroking it. The blind goblin came down my throat, it spurted pulsing , it slowly dragged its dick a crossed my tongue. Its pulled out fully and my throat felt empty. The largest goblin cock was fully hard now and it loomed over me shadowing me. The goblin removed its tongue from inside me, i wanted it back , I needed something inside me. I was breathing heavily, it climb up my body and sat on my chest its little cock dangled in my face so I licked it, the creature jolted as if I had startled it. I toke all of them in my mouth sucking on their cock, they did the same with mine, swirling their tongue around it like they had earlier. The big goblin lifted my legs up, its huge cock was touching my entrance, its pre cum was coating it , then it started pressing its cock in slowly, my hole stretched around it. I was a moaning squiggling mess, I had a goblin cock in each hand and one in my mouth. 

The goblin pushed in further it was half way in now, it paused and then in one swift motion it thrust completely in its balls slapped against me ass. I squeed the dicks in my hands in reaction to it and one of the goblins came on me making sticky mess, the other one stepped back to move out of the big ones way. They leaned over so both its arms were on ether side of me steading itself pushing it self so that it was a deep inside me as it could get. I could see the outline of its dick in my stomach, It started thrusting , pounding my ass as hard as they could, quick almost fully out before thrusting back in. It should of been incredibly painful, but instead it was the most pleasurable thing I had ever felt in my life. My hole formed around it like it was made for it, I moaned around the dick in my mouth and they came in my mouth, they tasted different than the other two had while they had tasted like cream, he tasted tangy. Perhaps their colouring had an effect on the taste I had a strange thought and I quickly acted on it, I put my arms around the goblin on top of me, popping his mouth off my dick and manoeuvring him so that his head was up by mine.


	4. Falling in love

My hand went down the creatures body and in between its legs, I plunged my finger into its hole, its head threw back so that it was on my shoulder. Then I did something really strange I cupped the creatures face pulling it closer to mine, I kissed its lips, they were salty from my own cum. I kissed them gently at first before I grew more passionate. My finger worked inside them to the rhythm of thrust into my ass. The creature seemed surprised , that I was kissing them, he was stiff against me. The purple goblin drooled on us its bulky body was looming over us. I pulled the yellow goblin in closer it me wrapping my hand around to the back of its head, I put anther finger inside them pumping them inside. They finally seemed to get the message, kissing me back they opened their mouth and our tongues intermingled. Our bodies bounced which each thrust of the goblin, its huge cock made it up in my guts, each time it passed by my prostate it sent jolts of pleasure through my whole body. I toke my fingers out of them and toke my cock in my hand, lining it up so that it fit into the creatures hole. It sat down on it eager to get me inside of them. With our bodies bouncing I didn’t need to thrust my hips, its hole was tight and hot. I toke the hand that had been fingering them and wrapped it around their cock, it felt good in my hand, everything felt good. The goblin grunted loudly, it huge dick was pulsing releasing its load, its cum was like lava it burnt my insides. My dick came too inside the ass of the goblin, he came on my hand. I didn’t want to stop touching him, I didn’t want to take my cock out of his ass ether, I wanted my cock to live there inside of him cumming in him over and over. The yellow goblin eyes were blue with flakes of gold to match its skin, its ears were smaller than the others almost human like, they were slightly shorter than me. They had thin wiry hips I could see their hip bones jutting out, I roamed my hand over one. Their skin was smooth, they were pretty fit , their stomach was flat, they had a cute little belly button that stuck out. I liked their chest it was partly covered by the blue cloth they were wearing their nipples were a darker yellow like their cock was. I pushed my hips up, they moaned, I started thrusting in them panting into their mouth. Mine, mine, mine , my head kept saying. The other goblins cock was still inside me , he was looking down at us a slight frown on his face. 

I had heard that goblins could imprint on people or other goblins, it was like natural hormones that activated. Some parents would make up stories warning to kids about marrying the partners chosen for them, soulmates were a thing kids would hear about and they’d said what if I meet my soulmate but Im already married to the man you chose for me. Then the parents would say your soulmate could be this man or maybe they’re a goblin as warning to behave to know their place as if it could be worse than this you could be marrying a goblin. I felt like this was that, my chest was warm, he smelled like a rose field, tasted like rain and felt like silk under my hands. I was in love with this gold little goblin, I couldn’t get enough of him. The purple goblin finally finished cumming in me and pulled its long flaccid dick out of me, cum pouring out of my hole. I kissed his shoulder , and then his neck sucking on it. I wanted to mark him, he was mine and I wanted the others to know that. I nibbled him , he was so pretty like this being fucked, my cum was spurting out of with each thrust. I saw the other goblins they were sitting by the fire, still watching us.


	5. Can't stop this feeling

The blind one had its dick in its hand , the other green one nude but its dick was half hard untouched. The purple on seemed uninterested now that I had taken a special liking to my goblin. I wondered what his name was , my pretty little goblin, I was playing with both of his nipples rubbing them with my thumbs. His mouth was hanging open their tongue was wide and it came into a point. I came inside them again. Mine , mine, mine my head kept repeating. I kissed him again, he came his cum coating his belly. I kept thrusting in him while I came, I wanted to fill him with my seed, breed his pretty little hole, he was mine , he was my slut, my whore , his hole belonged to my cock and my cock alone.  
I heard a squealed one of the goblins was trashing around trying to get away from the other two. It was the blind one the big one was forcing it into the dirt, the other was pulling them so their ass was in the air. The big ones dick was half hard, they were getting ready to force fuck the poor guy. They started to press its dick inside them, the goblin screamed in pain, clawing at the dirt under them. Whatever hormones that worked on humans to calm them did not seem to work on the other goblins. I kissed my goblin, I would never hurt my baby like they were doing. 

The big goblin thrust its cock all the way in, they let out the loudest scream yet, it echoed off the cave walls, it was high pitched, it was quickly cut off by the other green goblin shoving its cock in it mouth. They were both thrusting in them back and forth like it was stuck-lying pig. I could still hear its sounds of protests , I could see the tears rolling down its face from the pain. I came again inside him his tongue rolled out, his head back in pleasure, I waited until every last drop of seed was inside of him before I let my limp dick drop. He turned over so that our faces were close and he looked at me, he pushed my sweaty hair out my face, he kissed my cheek then my lips, he cupped my face with both his hands. He kissed me like he felt what I was feeling too, I would never know his name and he would never know mine but I was never leaving his side again.


	6. Part 2- Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is part 2  
> After our main character has been with them for awhile and a new character gets introduced

The next couple days we traveled on foot durning the day and my goblin held me during the night , they would wrap their arms around me so that I stayed warm. The blind goblin was wary they stayed their distance from the other two , checking over their shoulder every few moments making sure they kept their distance , I could tell they no longer trusted the others. My goblin would take my hand and help me over rivers and catch me when I tripped. It had been two weeks , my goblin would kiss me and at night would make love under the cover of the night. It had been two weeks when they found her, one night I sat under the stars beside my goblin the other two had disappeared into the woods, they did this everyone in a while, gathering food and resources. The blind goblin would gather wood for the fire and tend to it poking it so that it stayed lit. The giant goblin came back with her, she was young thin women with dark long hair. She had peasant clothes one most likely a farmers daughter much like I was a farmers son. She struggled tugging at the purple goblins fingers trying to pry them off her waist. The other green goblin followed him in tow, snickering he hopped around him excitedly. He tossed her down a few feet away from us, the blind goblin flinched and skittered away as if he hadn’t seen them at first. The green goblin grabbed her arms and held her down, she kicked her feet wildly, screaming. The big goblin toke out its cock and started stroking it, he was half hard already in anticipation. She looked to me, her eye were a dark brown, the fire was flickering in the reflection of them.  
“ por favor, ayudame” she pleaded she reached out to me

I couldn’t understand her but it sounded like spanish, I turned my head into his shoulder and squeezed my eyes close. I could here the goblins laughing, suddenly she let out an ear piecing screech. I opened my eyes the goblins both had their cock in her one in her mouth the other bigger goblin had its cock in her pussy. She continued to struggle ,wiggling trying to get free, the held her arms and legs , I could tell they were going to leave bruises. I kept expecting to her enjoying it at some point, but she didn’t stop making sounds of pain and discomforted. My goblin put his arm around me tucking me into his chest, he kissed the top of my head. The goblins came in her together, one filling her mouth with its cum, the other into her pussy. The green one sat back and watched as the purple one continued to fuck her. He did all through the night over and over again. When it was morning he dragged her behind him with ropes tied around her wrists. When we set up camp they tied the rope around a tree, the blind goblin tossed her a leg of a pheasant, she ignored it. She stayed quiet most of the day, she had big purple bruises on her thighs and burn marks on her wrist from being tugged all day. She had watched me and my goblin at first in the morning with confusion but by night there was pure hate in her eye. She looked at me, the way my goblin treated me with kindness while hers with violence it made sense to hate me.  
“prostituta” she had spat at me


	7. Naming my Friends

It had been a month and two weeks since we first met Dorothy I had begun to call her. I had decided to call the big purple goblin Arturo meaning bear for his size, Thain meaning follower for his friend, I called the blind one Dallan meaning as such. My goblin I named Eurwyn for his colour, I liked the name it suited his beauty. Dorothy belonged to Arturo he had made that obvious to the others, he’d let Thain use her after he was done or sometimes like tonight he’d let him use her ass. She was propped between them Art’s cock was in her pussy her legs were half wrapped around him but her legs weren’t long enough to reach all around. Thains cock was in her ass, his arms were around to hold her in place, at this point she had grown used to being used , she did not protest anymore. She had a bored look on her face. They thrust their cocks in her over and over. I was starting to get hard watching the cocks move inside her, I pressed my hand against Eurwyn cock. 

He turned to look at me, he had not been watching, Eurwyn had never once looked at her, or found interest in watching them ravage her. I rubbed his dick through his clothing, he toke my face in his hands and kissed me. I pulled his pants down past his knees, then I pulled mine completely off and dropped them. I climbed into his lap lining his cock up with my hole and sliding it in. He smiled at me, pulling me close, he kissed me again putting his tongue in my mouth. I had gotten used to his tongue I knew now it was his favourite thing, to taste me in anyway he could, weather it was my mouth, my cock or my ass, he loved it devoured me. I bounced up and down on his cock, I loved it like this when he was inside of me, my favourite thing was cumming inside him or him cumming in me. I liked it when the other could smell him on me , we belonged to each other and I enjoyed the others being reminded of this. 

I looked over to Dorothy, she was watching me, something in her eyes had changed. They were still thrusting in her the cum was spilling out of her in waves, they came in her constantly, like they were trying to breed her. Our eyes met, she pulled her shirt down exposing her breasts to me , I touched my cock, squeezing it in my hand, she smiled at me licking her lips, she fondled her breasts. I looked back at Eurwyn, his eyes were so beautiful sparkling blue, Dorothy was pretty but she was nothing compared to him. I came coating his chest , he came shortly after inside of me. Dorothy looked pleased by this. I kissed Eurwyn deeply he pulled his cock out, he stood up taking me with him and laid me down on the ground. He liked to lick me clean after we made love, he started with my chest licking my cum off me, he toke extra care with my nipples sucking them, then down to my cock sucking it wrapping his tongue around squeezing it and pumping it over. He them moved to my hole, putting his tongue inside worming it over prostate. By now both out dicks were full attentions again, hard and ready but this time he wanted to be entered. He moved over me lining up my cock to his hole before slowly lowering him self down on it. It was his turn to bounce up and down. His pretty little cock would bounce slapping his chest, his hole was so good, tight around my cock , his tongue was hanging out of his mouth like an adorable little puppy. I loved him, I loved Eurwyn so badly, his body, how sweet, kind he was and how loyal his was. I pulled myself up ,wrapping around him and kissing him hard. 

That night I slept so soundly with Eurwyn pressed to my back.


	8. Losing Dallen

The next week , one day Dallen was limp and ragged . He walked like he was dragging himself, by night he was sweating with a fever. I wetted a cloth to wipe his brow, he was shaking , I wrapped him blankets trying to keep him warm. The others didn’t seem to care about his condition, I laid next to him for the night , Eurwyn came and laid with me. By morning Dallen was stiff, I shook him and shook him but he wouldn’t wake. I cried ,weeping ,Eurwyn hugged me trying to calm me. Dorothy looked at me strangely. I tried to tell Eurwyn I wish to burry him but he didn’t understand and the others didn’t care. I pulled the blanket over his face and laid a flower I had found on his chest. Then we left, we never stayed anywheres very long. Dallen was the second nicest next to Eurwyn he would make sure Dorothy was fed and that we were always warm.

In the next following weeks, it began to get colder, we found a couple of bodies on our travels. There bodies were old rotting, inside a carriage that had lost a wheel. Eurwyn had climbed up and taken the coats off the bodies, he handed me one and toke the other to Dorothy putting it on her shoulders. She nodded politely in thanks. Dorothy was starting to show her belly getting round. We had gotten closer , she no longer seemed to hate me , growing more content with one anther. I had kissed her temple on impulse durning dinner , it felt natural , I hadn’t noticed I had done it at first. 

The more Dorothy’s belly grew , the less the goblins had interest in her, now the three of us would cuddle for warmth, they didn’t keep her wrist tied anymore. It was too cold for them to fear that she would try to escape if she tried now she would die frozen. Eurwyn didn’t like her to touch him and he did not make effort to touch her. He would take his place behind me and she would lay in front of me.

Which each passing week Dorothy grew closer to her due date, she was huge now no longer able to walk on her swollen feet , She sat on a trolly, it was flat piece of wood with crude wheels attached, it had a rope attached to it where Arturo would pull it. He dug it out of a pile of trash we had past, when Dorothy had started struggling. He was a horrible monster, aggressive and violent but he was the father of the litter she was carrying. Her belly was giant, she had to be carrying more than one child, I would press my ear to her belly and try to listen for the heart beat but I was no doctor. They still didn’t keep her wrist tied , now she was too big to escape.


	9. Praying

It was getting warmer now the leaves were starting to change to orange and yellow. The grass was still chilled with frost from the early morning rain. It was then that she screamed , she bent over holding her massive belly, her pants were wet from her water breaking , I laid her back against a fallen tree. I gently tried to peel her clothing away, they were stuck to her in certain places. I pulled them back to revealed her tanned skin was stained ,blotched with red, something was wrong.I did not know much about child birth I hadn’t been allowed in the room when my younger brother had been born. Only after when she held him cradled in her arms already bundled in a blue coloured blanket was I allowed in the room. I remember the room was hot , she had sweat dripping down her forehead but a tired smile on her face. She had been in pain durning , I could tell from the screams form the other room but they were not nearly as loud as the sounds Dorothy was making now. Eurwyn crouched besides us he shoved a piece of bark into her mouth, Im not sure if he gave it to her to bite for the pain, or he merely made to shush her. I let her squeezed my hand so hard it might break, and prayed that the child would be fine. It was late noon , it been hours of pain before the child’s head was crowning. I sat between her legs and readied myself to catch it. The two other goblins had wondered away hours ago, annoyed by the sounds or perhaps they wished not to see the birth. 

She screamed in agony again before the child came it landed in my hands, it was a big baby much bigger than the average newborn, their skin was covered in white fluid. The child was a boy, his skin was wrinkled it was dark coloured , darker than Dorothy's skin , it was almost black but I could see the purple tint he had gotten from his father. He was crying as children did, when his eyes finally did open they were yellow with red flakes in them, not like his mothers or fathers who's eye were dark almost black. I quickly bundled them in a blanket, I went to hand the child to her when I looked up to her she passed out her head laying against the log. I worried she had lost too much blood, I looked down at the child in my arms, he cooed and clutched his tiny hands into the air. I set him gently in the grass , I picked up a damp cloth and started wiping up her legs . When I noticed anther child was making its way out of her, this child was smaller a girl, they were silent, I checked for breath but there was none. I held her tighter to my chest, titled her head back, toke two fingers to her chest and pumped carful not to push too hard. Suddenly she cried the air filled with her screams, I was relived, I bundled her in anther blanket and set her beside her brother. She looked more like her mother same brown eyes , brown skin, and the only thing that was her fathers was her pointed ears. She had a black tuff of hair were her brother’s hair was clear almost un-visible. 

I finished tending to their mother, cleaned and clothed her. I sat beside her and covered her with a third blanket, holding both her babies in my arms. Eurwyn sat a crossed me with his legs crossed, I wondered how old he was, I had always thought him to be a man but I had no idea how goblins aged. I sat there all night holding them both , praying the she would wake in the morning. Some time I feel asleep, I woke at day break, cold. I opened my eyes to see Eurwyn holding a cooing baby the boy it seemed, I searched for the baby girl afraid, I had dropped her in my sleep, that her father had crushed her in hand at seeing a female child, that she had died in her sleep. Then I saw Dorothy wrapped in blankets holding her to her breast, she smiled at me, and I returned it , both my girls were fine. She looked pale and tired but she was alive and for that I was happy.


End file.
